Calm During the Storm: Chaos Theory
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: The new 52!


Tloj: _And now, the not anticipated at all reboot of Calm During the Storm! I made Tempest less Gary Stu-ish. Anywho, Imma watch Man of Steel now!_

_Disclaimer! I own Tempest and Lois! All others are owned by Sega and the Sonic Team. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Thunder, Rain and Lightning_**

* * *

"…I've had enough! Who do you think you are, anyway?!" Sonic yelled.

He paused when a flickering orb of light flew up to him and settled in his outstretched hand.

"Oh! It's you! The one who sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald…Tikal!" Sonic remembered aloud.

The orb flashed and expanded, becoming a young echidna girl. She landed in front of Sonic and said, "My heart has always been in the Master Emerald along with Chaos'… Now he's filled with anger and sadness."

She closed her eyes sadly and cried, "And if it goes on, he'll eventually destroy the world, like he did before!"

At that moment, Chaos roared and the Chaos Emeralds flew in a circle about his head.

Suddenly, the Emeralds shone brighter, and a white portal appeared between the Emeralds.

"Wait… What's going on?!" Sonic shouted.

The portal flashed, and something dropped from the portal faster than his eyes could follow from that distance. The mysterious object gained speed, and cut straight through Chaos' head, splashing and getting sucked into the building Chaos possessed as the Chaos Emeralds scattered.

With a pained roar, the giant water quickly pulled itself back through the building and disappeared into the raging waters below.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned and saw Tails and Knuckles run up to him, and Knuckles called to him, "Did you see that?!"

"Not quite sure what I saw, but an object struck Chaos' brain and made him retreat." Sonic answered with a helpless shrug.

"Maybe we should check it out!" Amy said as she ran up. "It could be a person!"

"Right!" Sonic said. He turned to Tikal and asked, "Do you want to follow us?"

Tikal nodded.

"Then let's go!" Sonic shouted over his shoulder as he sped off.

Knuckles growled, "Possibly the end of the world, and he's still making an adventure out of it."

…

A female hedgehog kneeled next to a passed out male pangolin while shouting, "Tempest, wake up! Where are we?! What happened? Don't you dare die on me!"

"Hey! Are you all right?!" Sonic exclaimed as he screeched to a halt.

She quickly jumped to her feet in a fighting stance, shouting, "Back off, or get hurt!"

Sonic raised his hand pacifyingly and responded, "Chill! I'm not an evil- Whoa!"

He quickly jumped out of the way of a sharp rounded piece of metal.

"I said back off!" She shouted, catching the metal object and throwing it again.

Sonic sidestepped and rushed at her, commenting, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you try to kill me, then I'm gonna protect myself!"

He jumped and performed a weak Axe Kick, and was surprised to hear a *Ping!* noise and be deflected away. He tried again, this time harder, and yelped as he was caught and thrown aside.

Knuckles ran in and threw a punch at the woman, who huffed and threw a punch back at him. Their punches connected and created a shockwave, sending Knuckles and Sonic back a few feet.

As Knuckles guarded his face from the shockwave, a rope lassoed his left arm and yanked him off his feet.

With a tug, the female hedgehog whiplashed Knuckles at a charging Tails before retracting her rope and holding it in a defensive position.

With a yell, Amy charged, hammer raised, and the two female hedgehogs blocked and parried to gain the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Tikal silently knelt next to the unconscious pangolin and checked his pulse. She then put a palm on his forehead and started murmuring. A green light extended from her palm and was quickly absorbed into the pangolin.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The female hedgehog sidestepped Amy and kicked her aside, running at Tikal and yelling, "Get away from him!"

Just as she was about to take a swing at the female echidna, the pangolin took a sharp uptake of breath and jolted to a sitting position. "Ack, sonuva… What happened?"

"Tempest!" The hedgehog landed and went down next to him, asking concernedly, "Are you alright?!"

The pangolin rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "Nothing that won't pass with a bag of ice. What did I just truck into?"

Sonic was next to the two in no time, answering, "That depends. If you happened to fall out of a portal, you just figured out the weakness of Perfect Chaos."

The female hedgehog jumped into a fighting stance, but paused when the pangolin gripped her arm.

He pulled himself to his feet and gasped, "If they wanted to hurt us, they would have done so by now. Chill, Lo."

"Rooty-Tooty Fresh N' Fruity." Sonic said with a smirk. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails said after Sonic introduced himself.

"I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend and soon to be future wife!" Amy announced, hugging the blue hedgehog and knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Can't… breathe!" Sonic gasped.

After a brief hesitation, Knuckles greeted, "I'm Knuckles the Echidna. What are your names?"

"None of your darn business!" The female hedgehog hissed.

The male pangolin cleared his throat and weakly told her, "This is our job, Lo." He turned to Sonic and offered a handshake, saying, "I'm Tempest Blitz. This is Lois."

"Tempest! What about-" Lois started, but cut herself off at the tired look Tempest gave her.

"I don't know what happened recently, but I'm not feeling hot. These guys came here, concerned for our safety. I seem to recall you making new friends before I even work up the courage. What happened, Lo?" Tempest asked wearily.

She opened her mouth to give a loud answer, but paused and took a deep breath, saying instead, "Sorry Tempest. I was just concerned for your safety."

Tempest gave her a hug and murmured, "Thanks, Lois. But we can trust these guys; after all, they are the Sonic Team."

Sonic finally broke Amy's death grip and clicked his tongue, saying, "Say, that's kinda catchy!"

"No." Knuckles stated.

"Aw, come on! What's wrong with-"

"No." Knuckles said firmly. "I refuse to be on any team you're on that is labeled "Sonic Team." Not now, not ever."

"Party pooper." Sonic huffed before disregarding the entire argument and asking, "So where do we regroup, Knux? The city's pretty much demolished. We should look for survivors and take them with us."

Knuckles straightened and went into tactical mode, years of Guardian training kicking in. "You're right. First, we need to get into the hills and make a safe point for us to care for rescued people. Next, we need to forage for any available food that hasn't perished from Chaos' flood. Then we rescue the remaining populace. Any questions?"

Tails raised a hand and asked, "How are we going to escape the city? Chaos knows us; he probably won't let us escape."

Tempest coughed and responded, "Yeah, just got here, but isn't Tikal able to talk to Chaos? Maybe cause a distraction or make a peace pact or something?"

"Wow, this guy knows his stuff." Sonic whistled. "But no, Chaos is beyond reason at this point. Me and Knuckles can cause a distraction while Tails does an aerial evac, is that a good idea?"

Tempest said, "Me and Lois can fly too. Maybe we just need one person to cause a distraction."

Lois hissed at Tempest, who shrugged helplessly, before crossing her arms and huffing.

"I need water. And maybe an icepack or something to get rid of this headache." Tempest said.

Knuckles responded, "Well, we've got plenty of water outside. I'm just not sure if it's safe to drink, what with Chaos swimming around in it."

"Oh, that's no problem. I can just make some ice with my…" Tempest started, reaching behind him before pausing, not feeling what he was searching for. "Huh… It was here when I… Shoot." Tempest frantically checked himself before cursing and shouting, "My Emeralds didn't come through with me! What happened to them?!"

Sonic tapped a foot lightly and asked, "What Emeralds?"

Tempest regarded Sonic after a calming breath, responding, "I induced Chaos Control to come here using my universe's Chaos Emeralds. What else have I lost…?"

He squeezed his fingers before turning at Lois and staring at her unblinkingly. He cursed and blinked before staring again. He cursed again and turned to Knuckles, taking a deep breath and blowing air at him.

Knuckles jumped back and snapped, "What are you doing?!"

Tempest cursed again and growled, "Just what **can** I do?! No heat, no X-ray, no ice, no hurricane, **what the heck happened to me?!**" He jumped up and expected to fly, instead yelping and landing on his feet. "Shoot." He growled, jumping again and this time hitting the ceiling with his fist. He landed and sighed, "Looks like just Super-Jump and Strength. I take back me being able to fly… The portal did something to me. I've lost almost all of my powers…"

Lois gasped and shouted, "You've lost what?! But without them-"

Tempest finished for her, "I'm just Universe Ten."

Lois paced and murmured, "No… not them… What'll we do?"

Tempest sighed and said, "Sorry, guys."

Sonic clasped his should encouragingly and said, "Hey, no need to feel down! You're here out to dry, but at least you're here! There are many ways things could be worse. Keep your chin up!"

Tempest smiled sadly and responded, "Thanks."

Sonic nodded and announced, "Okay guys, let's get going!"

* * *

Tloj: _All right, I'm going to watch Superman now. R&R, please!_


End file.
